It could be worse
by tobi's a bad boy
Summary: When her dream finally comes to reality, Victoria falls through the Paris Opera stage. She will have to endor all the problems and secrets that comes with knowing the phantom and getting home. Erik/OC Christine/Raoul. Rated T Violence and language and some adult content! The summary sucks i know sorry but the story better. Humor/friendship/romance/hurt&comfort/adventure. ON HOLD!
1. The Arrival

**Hello everyone! This is my first Phantom of the Opera Story so stay with me please. I'm praying to God I'll have a Christmas miracle and hope that people will like this story. Anyway After watching the movie (and currently reading the book) I feel in love with it! So I had some good ideas and wrote 'em down. But my "Phantom" is based off of Mr. Fine himself, Gerard Butler!**

**I hope you guys will love it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (If I did Erik would have gotten the girl and Raoul wouldn't be so fake)**

**Erik: Damn right he's fake, and this bad boy is all real *points thumbs to himself***

**Me: *Drools on self-* Yes…Yes you are **

**Erik: *Laughs and wiggles eyebrows while smirking* **

**Me: *Cry's a little inside* Why do you have to be so BLOODY SEXY?! **

**Erik: *Goes into seductive mode* Well I can't help I'm so sexy *Unbuttons the top of his collar, slowly***

**Me: *Falls back and passes out from a HUGE nose bleed***

**Erik: *Looks to audience blankly* Tobi doesn't own anyone, but Victoria and the rest of the made up characters she made up in this story. Enjoy. *Bows and disappears into the dark***

* * *

**Arriving **

August 17,2012

As Victoria looked at the window her eyes grew in amazement. For a second she thought her heart stopped beating. Her dream of playing at the Paris Opera House was coming true. She had dreamed of this moment for as long as she could remember. She had practiced all her life to be here and last month seeing that letter in her mail she couldn't be happier.

She closed her eyes smiling really big it was surprising her face hadn't split into two. Victoria then looked down at her lap and saw the book she was currently reading. Her smile softened as she glanced at the book. This was another reason she wanted to come here, she was fantasized with the Phantom of the Opera. She had read the book a million times as well as watches the movie, ALL the movies, and, with sad confession, regretted watching some. Her father teased her for it but he said that one day she would be able to go and he would go with her. Her smile dropped at the thought of him.

As the car stopped she looked up out the window and felt her eyes widen with surprise. It was amazing for the lack of better words to describe it! It made her heart swell with joy as she gazed at the building. It stood tall and proud against the blue sky, the columns white and large stood out against the cream colored walls. As she got out of the cab she handed the driver the money and thanked him.

As the cab rode away Victoria looked around slowly, to see if anyone was on the street seeing if anyone was watching, and seeing no one paying her any attention she did her 'I'm so freakin awesome!' dance. After a minute she started getting funny looks so she stopped and grabbed her backpack and then throwing her other bag over her shoulder and picking up her violin that had been her fathers.

Victoria looked at the ground sadly thinking of him. She shook her head then walked up the stairs and slipping in the Opera house, as someone was coming out, silently. As she stepped into the foyer she almost dropped her things when she looked at the room. It was magnificent! The paintings on the ceiling were of small angles hiding behind a giant chandelier that shined brightly. The stairs seemed to be made of marble and the giant candles standing at the end of the stair cases.

Victoria sucked in a shaky breath. This was a lot to take in all in one day. Shaking her head she walked up the stairs and going down a few corridors found the auditorium where everyone was.

As she walked down then row of chairs she looked at the stage to see two women screaming at each other. She stopped and frowned looking at the women and then everyone else. They were all looking the other way as the composer put his head into his hands. She then felt pity for them having to listen to this. The two women were screaming something about messing up. She could tell right away it was the prima donna and a ballet girl.

The Prima donna had fire-like red hair and the finest costume on stage. While the ballet girl had on what looked like a slave outfit on. Thank god she was in the orchestra and not an actor.

Victoria then walked down the isle of chairs that lead towards the stage. As she had gotten to the stage the two women were pulled apart and the red head went to the center of the stage screaming for them to start. The ballet girl rolled her eyes and went back to where she was before and stood there waiting to begin. She smirked 'just like Carlotta' she thought to herself.

The composer stood straight up with a straight face and lifted the stick signaling the orchestra to play. After three taps on the stand the orchestra started to play softly then the beat started to get faster. The melody was beautiful to the ears.

Victoria sat down in the front row listening and watching the rehearsal take place. All she could hear was the music for a moment then the most hideous sound came out of nowhere. It sounded like a dying cat. Victoria's hands flew to her ears to block the voice at least a little bit.

She looked up to see it was the prima donna that was making that sound. And they had full houses!? Victoria thought in bewildered.

After half an hour of this the composer put his head in his hands again and sighed loudly. Victoria then walked to the stage, setting down her bags and violin, and walked up to the composer touching his arm slowly. His head jerked up when he felt someone touch him. He looked at the girl with amazement in his eyes. "Excuse me are you Richard Roy?" She asked pulling a strand of light brown hair behind her semi tan ear.

He couldn't help the blush that was brought to his cheeks. He nodded and stood up straight, clearing his throat, "yes that is I, mademoiselle, and you are?" He looked at her curiously. Her smile brightened and she extended her hand to him "Victoria Rogers, I'm the American violinist that was just hired."

That made the man go straight up and extend his hand out to meet hers, shaking it with glee, "Oh mademoiselle Rogers it's a pleasure to meet you finally! After reviewing your audition we just couldn't say no." At the compliment she blushed and nodded with a thanks.

After letting her hand go he looked at the stage to see that everyone was tired, so he then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "everyone rehearsals are over for today. You may leave if you want." At this people jumped up and ran to wings to get out of costumes, remove make-up, and leave the opera house.

To the few that were left Victoria was introduced to. The ballet girl that she had seen earlier was named Megan. Again Victoria couldn't hold in her laughter, just like the phantom of the opera. After meeting over half the cast and crew and already befriending them Victoria walked around the opera basking in its glory.

She then, after some time wondering around, found the hallway to where the important people would go to get to the boxes. She couldn't help but quicken her pace and find box 5 even if Erik didn't exist she at least wanted to pretend he did. As she entered the box she got quit dizzy from too much excitement.

The box was beautiful, the red velvet curtains hung to the side showing the chairs and then the box across from it. The chairs were outlined with gold, that seemed to be dusty and old. Victoria dropped her bags by the door closing it slowly behind her. A smile spread to her face as her hand went to the wall feeling the red soft material that covered the walls. She then sat there in the front chair gazing at the theater. For some time she had stayed in that box and played her violin only playing her favorite opera songs.

When she realized that hours had passed, her feet were propped up on the railing; her body sagged in the chair. As Victoria sat up she winced at the numbness in her rear end feeling somewhat kind of pain. As she got up, she could see that the lights were off and no one was there.

Victoria sighed and walked over to her bags and took off her extensions and sighed sadly at her short shaggy hair, running her fingers through it. Why did James have to cut her hair at their last sleepover before she had left?

She had been at her best friend James house with his wife and had fun talking about old memories since they had both been to busy to see each other. Of course he still acted like a teenager that was still going through puberty and cut her hair off. To say the least when Victoria woke up she knocked James to the floor with a punch to the jaw.

Putting the fake hair in a bag and putting a fedora on and straightening her black vest, whipping the dust off of it. Not that it was hard; she had a flat chest and looked like a boy. It made her want to blow a fuse, that's why she had gotten the extensions, so she wouldn't have been screamed at when she walked into the restrooms.

Straightening the hat she walked out of the box and onto the stage. When she was at the center she looked at the invisible audience and set her things down hearing a creaking noise, thinking nothing of it.

she imagined playing in the Phantom of the Opera Looking up at box 5, where she had just came from, she imagined Erik being there. Looking at the ground Victoria sighed sadly knowing that that would never happen.

Wanting to play a song for her imaginary phantom, Victoria bent down and pulled out her violin, which she called Alu. She raised the instrument to her chin and closed her eyes drifting off into the music. After a while longer the song had ended and she looked into the dark auditorium and imagined people standing up and applauding to her music.

As she put Alu away she heard the creaking sound but louder as she closed the case and looking around the noise becoming louder, she realized it was coming from under her and then she felt the floor give out and falling into darkness.

* * *

**Ok so that is the end of the first chapter! I have the second chapter written I just need to type it. Well I do hope you people will like this story. If you find something wrong please inform me immediately please. Since semester exams are going on I will have time to type the next chapter tomorrow, maybe start tonight. Anyway I have only one more class so it should be up tomorrow.**

**Erik: I see you've recovered**

**Me: yes I did *coughs and looks away sheepishly* **

**Victoria: Why did I have to fall?! And why do I look like a boy?!**

**Me: because it adds on to the plot of the story, duh! Plus during the masquerade it's going to be wicked awesome what goes down! But….. *coughs and looks away* some other things happen before that too so… yeah**

**Victoria: *glares* what things?**

**Me: *looks mischievously at her* if I told you I would have to kill you *smirks***

**Victoria: *pales***

**Me: Goodnight folks. Did someone say chimichangas?! WHAO! *tackles Erik to the ground***


	2. Flashback 1

**Hello again one and all! Here is the second chapter of "It could be worse". I'm glad to see some had like it! I thought my face was going to split into two! **

**Erik: *mumbles* I'm surprised it didn't **

**Me: *glares evilly at him* I'm sorry what was that? *stretches his Punjab lasso out in front of him* I could have sworn you said "Oh Tobi you're so pretty when you smile"**

**Erik: *pales and searches his person to find that his lasso is gone and looks up sheepishly* Oh Tobi you're so…. Pretty when you smile he he.**

**Me: *brightens* Why thank you Erik! **

**Erik: *sweat drops* **

**Me: *looks at audience* Ok just a heads up this is a flash back of Victoria's life. These will come in at times to tell you about her life somewhat. **

**Victoria: I don't say anything about it?**

**Me: Well you do at one point in time but you're mostly going to dream it.**

**Victoria: *nods* got it**

**Me: *turns to Erik* and you, my good sir, are not going to pout about your lasso being taken**

**Erik: *Has been pouting since Victoria came in* BUT ITS MINNNNE!**

**Me: Yes I know you big titty baby *looks back to audience* Well here it is and please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO**

* * *

_**Flashback I**_

The five year old girl giggled with delight as her father picked her up and swung her over his head. Her light blue dress swung around her legs when her father picked her up. When the man stopped spinning her she laid her head on his chest putting her thumb in her mouth. The brown haired man chuckled and held her to him tightly.

The father, known as the famous New York opera house first chair violinist, was Conrad Rogers's husband of Elizabeth Rogers and father to Victoria Rogers. Conrad smiled at this little angel in his arms sleeping. He couldn't help but hum a lullaby for his angel.

Conrad turned around and walked into the white mansion. Making no sound, he walked down the halls and up the steps coming to a pink door with vines all over it. Like there was a plant inside taking over the room and slowly coming out to the rest of the mansion. He then extended his foot out to open the door, making it creek softly.

The room was a baby blue with decorations,that were painted orange, swirling around it in different directions. Walking over to the bed, Conrad laid Victoria down slowly as to not wake her.

When he straightened up, Victoria cried out from the loss of warmth and comfort. Conrad couldn't help but smile softly and lay back in bed with her.

A little while later a blond-haired women pushed open the door more trying to be quiet. Conrad bent his head back putting a finger to his lips for her to be silent. Elizabeth nodded and tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and slowly crawled into the bed.

She wrapped her arms, slowly, around both the man and girl, kissing Conrad. "I'm glad you're home, she missed you all day. She wanted to show you her new song she tried to play on the piano." Elizabeth really wouldn't have known since the little girl scowled her mother out of the room so the elder women did not hear the music in the room.

Conrad chuckled quietly and looked down at the sleeping girl, "i missed you both more," he said and but a hand to Elizabeth's cheek and kissed her softly.

"Eww! Don't do that here!" laughing Conrad and Elizabeth looked down at Victoria, who had a look that clearly read 'don't you dare do it'. Conrad grinned and glanced at his wife winking at her, pretending to lean in for another kiss. Victoria then jumped up and put her tiny hands on her father's face, "no daddy don't do that in here! This is my room!" as to prove her point she stood up on her bed and waved her arms around.

Conrad laughed at her behavior and held out his arms, "come here munchkin." Victoria practically jumped from the end of the bed into her father's arms, hugging him tightly. She was always a daddy's girl.

Then she looked up at him giving him her famous face splitting smile, "daddy i learned to play a new song on the piano, today!" she was jumping up and down in his arms.

Putting on a shocked face, Conrad looked at Victoria, "you did? Already?!" he was surprised but he knew his daughter could do it; she had music running in her veins, after all.

Victoria nodded and grabbed both her parents' hands trying to drag them out of the bed and into the sitting room. Before she could make any progress her father picked her up in one quick motion and took his wife's hand leading them into the sitting room, where the piano sat waiting for them.

Victoria was vibrating with excitement to show her parents her new song she could play. When Conrad put her down she flew to the piano and sat down softly pulling up the cover. Victoria then slowly positioned her fingers on the ivory keys and started to play. She didn't know where, but she could hear this music in her head that wanted to be set free.

She had gotten so lost in the music she hadn't seen the other people in the mansion coming in to see where the beautiful music was coming from. The music had been Victoria's heaven, her safe place in the world.

As she played her hair swayed back and forth. Everyone told her she was more like her father in personality and her mother in looks, but a mixture when it came to her hair.

When the room fell silent Victoria heard applauding she turned quickly to see her parents and everyone in the household clapping and calling for an encore. Victoria bowed her head putting her hands in her lap blushing with embarrassment.

She never let anyone, besides her parents, listen to her play. But doing it anyway, she sat up more and gave a toothy grin to the people in the room and started to play one that was full of cheer and joy.

Her hands flew over the keys, not realizing her parents had gotten up and sat next to her on the bench. When she did realize they were there, she gave them a smile and looked back to the keys.

As the last note was played the room was filled with cheers and applauding. She looked at everyone grinning from ear to ear. All the maids, chiefs, and Walter their butler were there clapping. She looked to her parents; the approving look they gave told her she did well.

Conrad was the first to pull her into a hug and whirl her around, "that was so beautiful, baby!" He exclaimed happily. Elizabeth then reached out and took the girl from her father and hugged her lovingly. "Mon petit ange, that was splendid beyond words," her mother said into her ear.

Elizabeth then put Victoria on her hip while putting a lock of hair behind her ear. Giggling Victoria throw her arms around her mother and then reached for her father, for him to join the hug too.

Conrad chuckled and hugged his wife and daughter. When Victoria was set down she ran to Walter, who was practically her best friend, besides James, and hugged him too. When she let go, Victoria smiled at the tall man and asked, "What did you think uncle Walter?"

Walter chuckled at the little nickname she had given him so long ago. She knew that he wasn't her uncle, but to her, he felt like one. Smiling he said softly, "it was so beautiful that you could maybe one day give your old man a run for his money."

Victoria giggled along with Walter looking at her father. Conrad gave a look at Walter, but gave in and smiled at them and rolling his eyes. "No one can beat the best violinist in the country" he said with glee.

Victoria laughed and jumped to her father and squeezed him tightly and said softly, "no one is good as daddy."

* * *

**Annnnnd scene! That's a wrap! I already have somewhat much of the third chapter done so that should be up soon. I really do hope more people will like it. MontarzGirl, you do? Well I have been fond of that name and since my grandmother wanted to name me that I just felt like I should use it. And thank you very much you are to kind. And CrazyPerson2671 Thank you very much it does mean a lot coming from you to say that about my story. Your sketches always left me laughing so I wanted to do the same. **

**Erik: *cowards in the corner* I've seen what that chick has done to me in her story *Holds his knees to his chest* I'm not the not one to be scared but…. HOLY HELL THAT CHICK IS CRAZY!**

**Me: and that is why there is 'Crazy' in her name, no offense. But anyway next chapter will be up soon at least I'm hoping to get a few more reviews. **

**If you like it please Review if you didn't well… *pulls out Punjab lasso again* Erik and I will come to your house and Punjab you. But that's only if you leave a flame. *smiles* until next time. Over and Out!**


	3. I'M WHERE?

**Ok Thank you everyone who has thought it was descent. Anyway I have just returned from a three day trip that was spent at Branson at a concert thing really… anyway! I'm back and ready to go! **

**Erik: Three days?**

**Me: *nods* yeah but it was pretty awesome I had a great time all but the last day in the morning…..*groans* I was freezing!**

**Victoria: You ok?**

**Me: *gives the thumbs up* we're good! Well enough of my trip, ON WITH THE STORY! Erik if you could do the honors **

**Erik: Tobi does not own POTO or any of its characters.**

* * *

**I'M WHERE?!**

_(Victoria's POV)_

Dear sweet baby Jesus my head hurts! I squeezed my eyes tighter hoping the pain would go away. When it wouldn't I groaned and rolled over on the bed.

Wait…BED?! When in the blasphemy hell did I get on a bed?!

I opened my eyes a little at a time till they were fully open. Where am I? The room seemed old fashion hospital room. In a weird way it looked like the hospital wing in Harry Potter, but not as big and had blue walls, I grinned at the thought.

I slowly got into a sitting position wincing at the pain in my ribs. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I pushed up and sat upright crossing my legs and letting out the breath I was holding. As I looked around the room, I kept wondering, where am I? All I could remember was falling through the stage.

As I pondered this, not realizing it, a woman that looked around her mid-thirty's had come in the room looking surprised to see me up. When I felt a hand on my upper arm, I jerked my head to my right to see a woman with long blond hair that was braided and wrapped around her head.

She studied me for a moment before asking "Monsieur are you alright? We found you outside on the steps bruised. So we brought you in." I looked blankly at her.

Outside? Monsieur? As in boy? My hand flew to my hair finding I didn't have my extensions in.

I looked at her for a moment. What should I say? What should I do? Maybe if I go along with this and get through the movie I maybe could go home and back to James and Walter. Maybe if I said I was a boy then maybe I wouldn't really have a part in the story and just be one of those background characters and just wait it out till this is all over and then I could go back to the present.

I sighed and shrugged I would have to see where I was to determine if I was OK now. "I'm fine Mademoiselle, but can you tell me where I am?" I asked, while giving her a small smile, "or the city I'm in? I have no memory of where I am."

She gave me a confused look and said, "Monsieur you are at the Paris Opera Populaire." I frowned and turned away from her, looking at my legs pondering while crossing my arms and rubbing my chin, or what I like to call my imaginary beard. If I was still in the Opera house, why didn't she look familiar?

I looked back at her and asked, "by chance, may I know your name?" she made her back straighter to make herself seem taller. "I am Madam Giry, ballet mistress." I nodded closing my eyes.

Then out of nowhere a scream tore from my lips. I was in Phantom of the Opera?! I started twitching and then shacking, repeating the phrase 'I'm in The Phantom Of The Opera'. All I need now is a straight jacket!

After a minute I stopped and glanced over at Madam Giry, if this wasn't so serious I would have laughed. Madam Giry had stepped back some from the hospital bed and had a look on her face as if to say 'What is wrong with you?'

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry Madam Giry it's just… well it surprised me is all."

She shook her head slightly and walked back over to the bedside, looking away from her, blushing in embarrassment, "you see I'm not from here… well this time." She looked at me in wonder, "what do you mean not from this time?" she said repeating the small phrase. I sighed and looked at her dead in the eye. "I'm from 2012. I don't belong here. My name is…" I had to pause to 'Pretend' to clear my throat, giving me just enough time to come up with a name. "I'm sorry, but anyway my name is Victor Rogers. I had come to the Paris Opera house in 2012 to become the 1st chair violinist. But I fell through the stage and blacked out." I explained.

I needed to find a way home but how would I explain that I was a girl if they found out? Something was telling me in the back of my mind to go along with it. Just to tell you right now I have never ignored that little voice, it was always right.

After I explained to her what was going on she looked at me in disbelief. I knew she wouldn't believe me so I slowly got up and walked to my black backpack and took out my ipod showing it to her.

Her eyes widen with wonder taking the object slowly, like a fragile glass. I walked beside her and pushed the button on the bottom making the screen light up. When the screen had lite up Madam Giry jumped in shock.

For a half an hour I explained to her what my ipod could do and showed her mostly how to operate the music. I, then, soon found myself out of the hospital wing and going up a flit of stairs and into an elegant room.

I felt confused as to why I was in such a nice room. I looked at Madam Giry, who was in the doorway, with a raised brow, "why am I in a nice room when we haven't even informed anyone that I was here?" I asked with my head turned to her.

She stepped more into the room, closer to me, her cane pounding the floor in silence. "This floor no one really likes to come up too for reasons." She said while narrowing her eyes, glancing around the room.

Now I knew…Erik. I looked around the room slowly, then my eyes falling onto the full length golden built-in mirror in the opposite wall. As if guessing right I felt another presents in the room, the invisible presents of the Phantom of the Opera.

I couldn't help but grin to myself while looking at Madam Giry. So I got the attention of the infamous Opera Ghost. The thought brought a chuckle out of my throat failing miserably to try to cover it up.

A thought then came into my mind. I looked at Madam Giry raising an eyebrow. "Madam Giry what about the other people that work here? Where do they sleep?" I asked. If I had this nice room where did everyone else sleep? Madam Giry looked at me with a questioning glance. "The ones that do not have some where else to go they sleep here. They are paired up in one room some have two people some have up to four." She answered not missing a beat.

I nodded at her, feeling much better they didn't have to sleep on cots in a big room.

After a few moments Madam Giry glanced at me, which got my attention immediately, "so would we tell the managers later of my presents?" For a second I forgot I was supposed to be a man, I kind of stood taller when I was talking.

Ignoring my body language she instructed me to be back down stairs for dinner in two hours. Simply nodding and giving my thanks she glanced at the mirror before sliding out the door as silent as the night.

After a few moments of silence I looked around the room to the bed. It had a gorgeous crimson red color with gold trimming and lining on the blanket and pillows. Slowly walking over to it I touched the blanket softly, then pressed into it with my hand.

Putting both hands on the bed now I kicked off my shoes and jumped onto the bed keeping my hands on the bed while my legs when to the side landing smoothly on the bed with ease.

"Holy hell this bed is soft!" I said to myself out loud. I switched positions to where I had my head at the top of the bed.

I looked at the watch on my wrist, "well I two hours to kill….. well might as well kill them." I said to myself again. It usually freaked people out when they realized I talked to myself.

I sat there for a few moments, before taking off my vest and dress shirt and took off my watch and ring, and laying back down in a white tee shirt and my black dress pants. I sighed in bliss, I was so tired and a good nape sounds nice.

With that in mind I turned over facing the red Persian wall having my back to the full length mirror. Not even noticing or remembering that I was being watched by the Phantom of the Opera. Erik.

* * *

**Well another chapter did and done. It's 1 in the morning so I'm ganna go to sleep and hopefully not wake up till its summer. **

**Erik: can't happen**

**Me: *glares* why not?!**

**Erik: *slaps me upside the head* you have to write the story!**

**Me:*whines* but I have the notes and everything why cant you write it?!**

**Erik:*ponders* not a bad idea ok then I'll write a chapter or two**

**Me: *thinks for a moment then pales* damn never mind! NEVER MIND!**

**Vic: what's wrong?! **

**Me: Erik's taken over the story! *runs screaming* WE'RE ALL GANNA DIE!**

**Vic: *runs for dear life***

**Erik: *holds lasso in hand that he stole back* Erik will get his revenge! *runs after us***

**Me: *skits across stage for a split second* ok everyone chapter four will but up when I have it done. Vic's going to have some fun on stage. So please review that would be helpful if not well…. *looks at an angry Erik* THAT is going to come after you! Until next time! Over and out! *starts to run***


	4. Flashback 2

**OK I'm back! Sorry for taking so long! I have no internet so I had to improvise and use my friend's internet. OK this chapter is kind of long but it's talking more of Victoria's past. But there will be more chapters of her flash backs ever so often, mostly when the chapter ends when she goes to sleep in some way. So if you have any more questions just drop me a line, K? Oh and P.S. the next chapter is probably going to tell what's going on in the present after she disappeared since I'll probably only talk about it once or twice.**

**Victoria: what's dropping a line?**

**Me: *sweat drops*really? You lived in the 21 century too you should know what it is!**

**Nadir: *comes out of nowhere with a blank book in hand and pointing to a random spot in the book* message or contact is basically what it means**

**Me: *nods to him* thank you Daroga *looks at audience* and do not fear my fellow POTO phans Erik isn't going to take over the story, thank god…. (Also no Erik can read and write, how do you think he did Don Juan Triumphant? Black magic?! Reason why is, he would ruin the story by just…. Well being himself)**

**Erik: yet…**

**Me: *glares* I swear to god I will dig a hole to the equator and Sparta kick you in it and listen to you scream till you hit the bottom **

**Erik: You'd die before you could accomplish that, smart one!**

**Me: Erik…. Shut up before I throttle the shit out of you *coughs in hand and straightens tie* Anyway! I do not own POTO or any of its characters just mine *smiles* ENJOY!**

* * *

**FLASH BLACK II**

It had been 10 years since Victoria had shown people, besides her parents, she could play music. Since then her love for music has grown along with reading books, her favorite ones being Sherlock Holmes and Phantom of the Opera.

She always found it funny how she was amazed by her two favorite books. When she was 12, she had found out about Sherlock while in London with her father, on his business trip. She had gone off to look around and found a nice little book store. After looking around some what she had gone up to the cashier and asked if they had any good mystery books.

The brown haired cashier asked if she had read Sherlock Holmes. She just gave the poor man a blank start as a response. He chuckled a bit when he put two and two together and handed her a small leather bound book, with gold writing on it, reading 'Sherlock Holmes'.

Having no idea what it was about the man explained about the man named Sherlock Holmes, London's greatest detective who could solve any case, and his companion named Doctor John Watson. After that she purchased the book, going back to the hotel to read it. After reading the first page she found herself not wanting to put the book down till she read the last page of every story.

Now on how she got on her most favorite book, _le Fantome de l' Opera_, is a different story. She didn't go to Paris and find it; no she found it in her Uncle Walters collection of books at the age of 13. When she asked him about it, he merely smiled and told her the story of the man named Erik who haunted the Paris opera house in the 1890.

She found herself going everywhere with that book, never taking her nose out of it. She would even sleep late because she wanted to know what would happen to the masked man. When she found out Christine choose Raoul she was pissed beyond words! She even told Walter, he merely chuckled at her.

But now it being two years later she read several books related to Phantom of the Opera and liked them but didn't like them like she did the original.

As she was sitting, more like lying, on her bed reading a book for English while listening to Dr. Horrible's Sing-along blog; she heard a knock come from her partly opened door. Looking away for a moment from her book she saw her father pock his head in the door with a bright smile on his face.

Softly smiling, she put the book down and paused the music while sitting up looking at him. Conrad had walked quickly to the side of her bed with his arms behind his back, as if hiding something from her. She looked up at him in curiosity with her brows frowned and her mouth in a thin line, growing smaller and moving towards the right side of her face, calculating what he was doing in her mind.

Knowing by now, she had gotten her famous grin from her father, for he was sporting his ingenious grin at her. He took his hands out from behind his back and the object, showing her a wrapped box. Victoria jumped for joy and grabbed her father's coat sleeve and pulled him down to sit on the bed with her as she took the gift from him.

Today was her 15th birthday and he had told her too pacifically be in her room till they came to get her. But knowing him he always gave his present first. Well…. ONE of his presents, he always went overboard with gifts. But she never minded, Victoria always loved the gifts.

Inside the paper was a small smooth box. When she slowly opened the lid music poured out of it. The sound, to her, was breath taking. It was Music of the Night. She could feel the un-shaded tears coming into her eyes. She sat the box in front of her and threw her long mild tan arms around the dark haired brunette.

Conrad merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around her middle and kissing her crown. "Happy birthday, my princess," he said softly into her hair.

After containing her sniffles, she put the music box by her night stand, so that she would always pull it open and hear the soft melody at any point. They then got up and Conrad put his hands on her upper arms telling her to put on something nice before coming down stairs for the party.

Victoria nodded and saluted her father with a stiff posture; copying her he saluted her back and grinned at each other. That was their "secret" hand shake; even Victoria's mother was always confused when she saw the two saluting each other.

Once Conrad had shut the door, Victoria rushed to her closet and looked through the rakes of clothes on the silver rails in the closet. After thinking she grabbed a white t-shirt throwing it on, then putting a white dress shirt over it. She then turned and grabbed a plain black vest with black silk inside. Once it was on Victoria rolled up the sleeves to the dress shirt and put on a chain bracelet that she got from her best friend James. She then walked out of the closet and into her bedroom.

She had this funny feeling that she would play her favorite game with her father. Now you may ask what this game was… well it was a hunt. They would often play this when Conrad wasn't away on business. He would leave clues for Victoria and she would follow them or find hidden ones he left. That's probably why he was taking so long. Thinking about it a wide grin bloomed onto her face and a chuckled came up from her chest.

Just then James walked in with a slip of paper in his hand. Victoria looked down at the piece of paper then at him. "What's with the paper, Watson?" She asked nodding to the paper. Since Victoria had found Sherlock Holmes she had a very bad habit of acting like him, and a habit of calling James, Watson. He never minded though.

He looked at her, grinning. "Well _Holmes_, your father asked me to give you this." He said while handing it to her. Victoria smirked back at him and took the paper scanning it carefully. Her head then shot up and she gave James her special grin "Come Watson" she said as she ran to get her hat and backpack, "we're off to solve a mystery!"

When they ran down the stairs, not noticing that the house was dead silent, not a soul in the house other than themselves.

When Victoria would play this game with her father he always planed it out to the last detail. It usually took her all around the city till they would get to the 'crime scene' as she put it.

Victoria ran out the door followed by James, he made sure to close and lock it, and hopping onto her bike that was propped up on the fountain with James bike. While James was getting a jested Victoria looked at the note again, "Alright Watson it says '_on the nicest of days this place will be full of laughter, food, and children playing and couples strolling together at night. There you will go to the where the link joins the lands'_. He's talking about the park; people would be there laughing and having picnics with food and kids playing and at night couples strolling in carriages. The link that joins the lands he's talking about the bridge."

James nodded and peddled fast catching up with Victoria and they made their way into town. After 5 minutes of peddling they came to the outlining of the park. Victoria looked around, trying to find the bridge. Upon looking at it she smirked and peddled fast, trying to dodge the poor citizens that were in her way.

She then came to a stop on top of the bridge, looking around frantically. 'Where is the next clue?' she thought frustrated. James looked around then spotted a white envelope with his name on it written in black ballpoint pen.

Quickly getting off the bike, he grabbed the envelope and pulled out the note that lay inside it. Quickly scanning it he yelled for Victoria to him. Seeing he had the next clue she ran to him taking the note away and reading it. "What he talking about?" James asked confused.

Victoria just chuckled and took the backpack she brought with her and put the note in one of the pockets. "It said '_how about listening to some music'_ he's talking about the opera house. The only _good_ music this place has to offer… at times." She said with pride and disgust. Pride because she knew she was right. Disgust because the leading soprano had the worst voice on earth that she knew of.

They then rode off the bridge quickly and accidentally knocked over a few people in the process. It had taken them 15 minutes to get through the people and to the opera house. Inside they could hear the soprano singing her warm-ups. 'Speak of the devil and she shall appear' Victoria thought bitterly.

Victoria and James walked into the theatre nodding to the doorman Dave. "Hey Dave is it alright if we put our bike by you for a moment? We need to go check something in there." Victoria said nodding to the theatre. The grey haired man clad in green smiled sweetly at the two kids before replaying, "of course. But Vic" he said as the two were about to head in, "I'd look in box 5 if I were you." The two kid's eyes widen and came closer to the doorman. "He was here?" James asked. Dave chuckled and nodded adjusting his cap "why of course he was I've been here all day. He came in and came right back out."

Victoria could tell that he was leaving something out. But that was part of the great mystery. She nodded and ran up the stairs that leaded to the boxes. Just for the dramatic affect she put her back to the wall and looked around the corner. James followed suit and whispered to her, "What do you see?" Looking down the other way she gave the sign for clear and walked down the hall looking at the number on the doors.

Once coming to box 5 Victoria found the door already opened. Pushing the door more they found the box empty of human life. They searched quickly around the back part, till coming to the front part of the box holding the red Persian chairs. Victoria looked to the railing and saw the envelope sitting there, waiting for them to pick it up. She then called for the blond haired and blue eye boy to the railing showing him the envelope. James was then at her side reading along with her, "_Beautiful music is it not? Now how about something cold? Hm?_" Both kids sweat dropped. "Really dad?" Victoria said trying not to let the giggling to get out. James just chuckled a little and shook his head, "that man is something else," he said walking back to the door.

Their next clue had led them to one of the biggest ice cream parlors in town. Victoria bought a cookie dough ice cream while James had chocolate. They sat in their usual spot a red island with white stools to sit on. When they sat down they came across a small card right in front of the window.

Victoria glared at the piece of paper for a moment while taking another bite of the delicious treat. Before picking it up she looked up a head out the window in front of them and stared at the people and cars passing by. She then picked it up and looked on the back of it. On the back was an address, Victoria looked at it for a moment then handed it to James. Leaving the spoon in his mouth James was too busy looking at a random girl's bottom to realize that he was being handed something.

"James Eugene Foaly! Pay attention!" Victoria snapped.

James wiped his head towards his companion and glared at her. "Don't ever say that again." He said

Victoria just rolled her eyes and nodded to the note, "I think it's our last clue. Do you know where that is?" James looked at the address and thought for a moment, then snapping his figures, "now I remember. Yes I know this place it's a fancy restaurant I went to once with Jack. You remember him? My older brother?" Giving a nod Victoria then ate the rest of the treat in silence and got up to throw the spoon and bowl away.

James and Victoria then walked out grabbing their bikes and biking to Main Street. Why were they headed to a restaurant? What all was her father planning for her? The ride felt too short for Victoria's liking. They then stopped in front of a glass window with white table cloths covering the tables inside.

Setting their bikes behind a building the two, slowly, walked into the restaurant, feeling like they were infecting the glow with their dirty cloths. Before they could advance further a tall man, with black hair slicked back, stepped in front of the two children. "And you are?" The waiter said going behind the stand looking at the book.

James straightened up and coughed slightly, looking at the man. "Um you see we were wondering if you've seen a man with short brown hair. About yay high," he said putting his hand a little above his head. "With a grey vest and a tan coat that is obviously too big for him."

Victoria looked at the man hopefully.

The dark haired man nodded and stepped out from behind the stand, "Ah yes Mr. Rogers. Yes I saw him not to long ago he instructed me to bring you back where your party is waiting." He said while walking in front of them.

They looked at each other confused "Party?" Looking ahead, they quickly followed the waiter to a large room where people were waiting and her father in a chair with a stopwatch in his hand.

Looking at them quickly, he stopped the watch and nodded to the waiter. "Thank you, Sir," Conrad said. The man nodded and closed the door behind the long time friends.

Looking back at all the things in the room, Victoria was amazed by the glow of the room. There were tables covered by pure white cloths and on the tables were all kinds of foods. Victoria could feel her mouth water with hunger.

"Right on record time, my dear Holmes." Her father said giving her a grin.

James scoffed, "only cause she practically ran over people in the park."

Victoria blushed slightly putting her right hand in her pocket and using her left to scratch the nape of her neck sheepishly. "Well I was excited." She said giving her trademark grin making everyone in the room laugh.

After a while of talking to everyone and Victoria blushing it was time for the presents. She had thought all her gifts were wonderful, they were mostly cloths, artistic things, and books.

Once all the presents were opened Conrad gave her his last present, a big rectangular box with soft wrapping and silk ribbon. Holding it in her lap, Victoria softly ran her figures over the wrapping and the ribbon. Slowly, Victoria ripped the paper and opened the box that laid underneath it. Opening it was her father's first Violin.

Victoria gasped and her head shot up to look at her father wide eyed. Was he serious? Was her really giving her his very first violin? It seemed she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat.

Conrad put a hand on his stomach and threw his head back laughter coming out of his vocal box. "It's OK Vic. I'm giving it to you, and maybe someday," he said while taking a case out from under the table and putting it on the table, pulling out his violin, "you can have this one."

Victoria grinned at him knowing that they were going to get to play together. Nodding her head, Victoria took out her new violin. Putting rosin on the bow, she then held the bow to the strings waiting for her father. Giving a nod of approval, Victoria then started playing softly, closing her eyes.

When she came to a section point she could hear her father starting to play. The music started to flow smoothly like silk. To anyone it was breath taking. But to the father and daughter, music was the air they breathed.

Victoria felt like she was out in a meadow more than she was in that room full of people. Why she felt this she didn't know but when she felt like this she felt like she could take on the world with a smile on her face, even in the hardest times.

Once the music stopped she opened her eyes and looked around the room. All the faces in the room were in awe by the music. Giving a grin she looked at her father, her chest swelled with pride at the smirk on her father's face. Victoria smirked back and lazily pressed her hand to her forehead. Putting the bow and violin in one hand, Conrad repeated the action laughing.

Victoria couldn't help but laugh either. James then came over and clapped his hand on her shoulder. "Vic that was amazing!" He exclaimed grinning at her. Victoria smiled and laughed nodding. "Yeah it was pretty good." She said looking at the violin. James just chuckled in reply.

The rest of the time was filled with laughter, music, and Victoria stuffing her face with so many foods she got sick for a week!

* * *

**Me: Well that was hard to write and long too *sighs***

**Erik: you're such a liar! You kept going and playing games and doing other crap!**

**Me: I have school! I kept getting distracted! It's not my fault I have A.D.D! I get distracted by the littlest of things! I can't focus! And I got writers block for like a week! AND I HAVE NO INTERNET SO IT WAS HARD! And I was trying to make sure that this story would be interesting so I was writing a bunch of crap down**

**Erik: that's why you need to ride the short bus *me: please no one take offence to that it was meant as an insult to me***

**Me: OK 1.) I walk to school and 2.) I ride the EXTRA short bus made for me! And my mother drives it! **

**Erik: you're an idiot**

**Me: I take offence to that! *puts hands on my hips***

**Erik: like I care *crosses his arms and turns his head***

**Me: *turns to audience* you see the abuse I go through with him!? He's so mean to me! **

**Erik: you're such a big baby! What are you five? **

**Me: Yes but I read on a 6****year old level! *sticks tongue out at him* **

**Victoria: You both are acting like 5 year old siblings!**

**Erik and Me: She/he started it! *glares at each other and crosses arms over chest Erik: four-eyed brat me: no nose bastard ***

**Victoria and Nidar: *sighs* you two are horrible**

**Me: Anyways I was going over some things with Erik and Nidar and I was wondering if we should have an intermission? I mean would you guys enjoy that?**

**Erik: *nods* yes so if you would like to see us (mostly the author, being the dumbass she is) make fools of our (her) self's then don't be afraid to say something. We would most likely be reading reviews from people**

**Victoria: that sounds cool**

**Me: thank you Erik that was b-e-a-utiful! *Me: cough (jackass) cough /Erik: you really need to get that under control or you might come down with something/Me: fuck off* Anyways I need to go check on next chapters and make sure Vic doesn't get hurt TOO badly**

**Victoria: *pales* I get hurt?**

**Me: yeahhhh but it's pretty funny. **

**Victoria: only to you!**

**Me: true… true. Well see you all soon Over and Out!**


	5. The Present

**Well since I've been abusing my power over this story here's another chapter. I did this one in study hall so shits and giggles and all. **

**Erik: I swear you are one weird woman**

**Me: thank you I take that as a compliment **

**Erik: *shakes head* **

**Me: you know I think some people like this story, but im kind of sad too not very many review. But I'm still happy and surprised!**

**Erik: yeah me too…. It sucks ass**

**Me: *glares* just for that I'm going to make you suffer a thousand times worse than I was going to make you**

**Erik: oh yeah how?**

**Me: dumbass I can't say that would spoil the surprise. Anyway this is what is going on in the present with James and others. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The present**

**(James POV)**

"What a beautiful day is it not my little Lizzy?" I cooed to the 5 month old little girl. The baby just gave a toothless smile at me and reaching up to my face, kicking her legs.

I was so happy the day I found out Anna was pregnant with Elizabeth, I was too happy for words. Smiling playfully, I put the pad of my figure tips to her tiny tummy and tickled her, rubbing my nose against hers while cooing to her how silly she was.

Just then Anna came rushing outside with the phone in her hand and looked at me with fear and sadness in her sapphire eyes. "It's for you." Is all she said before taking the blond haired bundle from my arms and going inside quickly, trying to make sure I didn't see the tears in her eyes. What was going on? Who was on the phone?

I then quickly put the phone to my ear and spoke, "Hello this is James." The other end was silent for a moment then I heard a deep male voice with a heavy accent from the other end, "Yes hello this is Inspector Jean Girard **(A/N: lol I know what some of you are thinking and no his not gay! XD haha!)** here in France. They said to contact this number if anything happened to miss Rogers."

I then shoot up from my seat and stared at the ground with worry and dread filled my heart. What happened to Vic? Was she hurt? Was she ok? Why would they need to contact me? What was happening?

I was so worried I bearly heard his next words. "Well it seems that last night Miss Rogers was last seen in box 5," I smiled a little 'of course you were in box 5 you dork', "but it seems that this morning there was an accident on stage." The inspector breathed in a sharp gasp before speaking again, "her body was not found and we declared her dead…."

I couldn't feel my body, my legs felt like lead and my hands felt numb. Gone? Dead? No…. no it couldn't be…. I felt the tears coming into my eyes. The pain in my chest was growing by the second it was getting to where I was gripping my shirt tightly. "Thank you Inspector. I will get in touch with you again." I said through my gritted teeth.

I hung up the phone and sagged to my knees before the tears fell on my cheeks. I let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. Anna then came out and wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and fourth trying to whisper comforting words to me. I sat down on the cooled hard ground and put her into my lap and cried into her shoulder like a helpless child, which I thought I was now since my only best friend since birth was gone now.

What was I to do? I told little Lizzy that her aunt Vic would spoil her to death, hell even Vic said that when she held her! I still remember the first day Victoria held Elizabeth.

_**XxX**_

_Lizzy was just born and Vic was holding her in the room while Anna was sleeping and I sat next to Vic and she was just playing with the new born saying all sorts of things. "I'm ganna spoil you so much when your daddy and mommy aren't looking and then your daddy is going to kill me when he finds out." She joked with Lizzy._

_I just chuckled and put my arm around the two, while propping my right ankle on my knee. "Damn straight I would, then at your funeral I'm ganna say right in front of everyone 'She gave my kid something she wasn't supposed to and now she's dead." I chuckled looking at her._

_Victoria just rolled her eyes and looked at me with disbelief, "B-S! you'd ball your eyes out like a damn five year old that just lost his favorite firefighters truck. Which I'm pretty sure that did happen may I remind you." I just scoffed at the comment made and grabbed my child._

**_XxX_**

I sniffed into Anna's shirt and held tighter, "Why? Why did this have to happen? She finally got to go to Paris and now the day she gets there she dies!" I said weeping into her shoulder.

She gripped tighter and rubbed the back of my head. "I know your very upset," which was a complete understatement to what I was feeling, "but It's gods will." I scoffed at that. Vic and I were never one's for god ever since her parents died.

I just shook my head. Anna sighed and said softly, "at least she's with her mother and father now…" I sighed and whipped the remaining tears away and nodded. "Yeah you're right I guess."

Anna smiled at me and grabbed some of my blond loaks and kissed me. Growling slightly and laid down on my back and kissed her passionately. Putting my hands in her dark blond hair I moved my lips with hers. After a moment I let go and looked and her dark chocolate orbs while staring at my blue ones.

"I love you Anna." I said smiling sadly at her

"I love you too Mr. Perfect." She said trying to lighten things up. " I know she wouldn't want you to be sad when she would be happy seeing her parents and looking after you." I nodded and stood up bringing her with me.

"Come on Mrs. Perfect," I said mockingly, "let's go check on our child." Before we got inside I looked at the sky and let one more tear fall. 'I'm going to miss you dear friend'.

* * *

**Me: damn it! I hate when I have to do that!**

**Victoria: you made me die too!**

**Me: *shrugs* yeah… well it adds on to the tension that will come up later**

**Victoria: Tension!? What bloody tension?! **

**Me: …..the sexual tension**

**Victoria: O.o da fuck?**

**Erik: I don't want to know *starts walking away***

**Me: oh no freakin way! You're going to listen to this! *puts him in a chair* **

**Erik: let me out!**

**Me: NEVER! Anarchy!**

**Erik: blood socked protestant hell**

**Me: damn straight bi-och!**

**Victoria and Nidar: 0.o whaaat?**

**James: what colorful language. You kiss your mother with that mouth?**

**Me: I don't at all *Everyone: Ohhhhh!***

**Nadir: not to break up this little argument but I think we might want to save it for the intermission or the next chapter**

**Me: AH yes! We will finally have the next chapter and find out what happens with Vic! Isn't that exciting. Then Vic meets Erik! I'm shaking in my boots. HA! Well I'll see you all next chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible. Over and Out!**


	6. First impressions are important

**Ah welcome back mon petite's! I have updated again! And good news the intermission will be in two chapters! After the next few ones, by the way you're going to love is because Erik and Victoria are going to have a conversation!**

**Erik: but we already have!**

**Victoria: yeah about 3 chapters ago while you were talking to some people about-**

**Me: *puts hand over her mouth* We do not talk about that little secret while on stage women!**

**Erik: *raises eyebrow* you mean you being anal about people stealing your hot pockets?**

**Me: *glares evilly* damn it Erik! *slowly grabs Punjab lasso* you son of a-**

**Nadir: Language!**

**Me: *growls* **

**James: Who would be easier to sleep with, Captain America or Erik?**

**Victoria: hmm that's a hard one**

**Me: *nods* true I mean Chris Evens is pretty damn hot and Gerard Butler very VERY sexy**

**Erik: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**

**Me: dead **

**Erik: ugh!**

**Me: don't make me shove you into a Dora the Explorer backpack**

**Erik: *shudders***

**Me: yeah that's right back away. Please enjoy this chapter Finally to what Victoria's up too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any POTO characters. Just mine.**

* * *

**First impressions are important**

Victoria stirred and flipped to her right side and laid there for a moment before opening her emerald eyes, confused at what she saw. When she opened her eyes she saw herself in a large full length mirror tangled up in red sheets. She groaned and turned around not wanting to be reminded that she was no longer in the 21 century.

She then sat up in a sitting position with her right arm supporting her and her left whipping the sleep from her eyes. Looking at the clock on her wrist, hoping it was the right time, she had been asleep for an hour and a half.

Running a hand threw her hair she groaned and pulled the blankets off of her person. Throwing her feet off the bed, Victoria walked over to her bag and looked for a clean pair of cloths.

Throwing on a plain black shirt and a pair of faded jeans Victoria hummed music of the night to herself.

Coming to the end of the song she started singing, feeling silly and happy all the more.

"Let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the music that I write! ~" she sang while dancing in circles. "The power to the music of the night!" her voice rang out through the room and hall.

Her voice then became almost a mere whisper. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of… the night." She sang softly making the last note come out for 10 counts.

Looking at the floor softly, she chuckled and took her things and put them into the dresser and closet that was provided for her.

It took her 5 minutes to put everything in order and away, satisfying her greatly. She then took her backpack and put it in the closet behind some cloths hiding it from praying eyes. Victoria sighed softly and put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes.

'Now what' she thought while looking at her watch. She had 10 minutes till dinner so she decided to walk around and find the the dinning room.

Straightening and breathing slowly, Victoria strolled to the door pocking her head out of it she looked down the hall to her left. The hall was long and lined with Persian red velvet and two tables that seemed dusty with glass oil lamps on each side of the hallway. At the end was a double doorway with no doors and a railing on the side showing the first of the steps leading down. The light below on the first floor glowed, making the top part of the stairs dark, Victoria shiver, it looked creepy.

She then looked to her right and came face-to-face with red. The carpets like material coming to her face brushing her nose.

Grinning Victoria stood straight and closed her door behind her.

Walking down the hall and steps Victoria stood in a hallway where several people were coming out of dressing rooms, done with rehearsals, and some putting props away all heading to the dining hall.

Victoria sucked in a shaky breath and put a foot in front of her and rolled back her shoulders with her head high and walked forward.

While walking down the wide hallway some stopped to stare at her and one girl even blushed and giggled!

She stared shocked at the girl for a brief moment, but still walked on. Victoria blushed and scratched the back of her head. Was she that good looking? With that though she smirked and walked with her head a bit higher and a smug look on her face.

'Any better looking I could maybe get the Phantom of the Opera to fall for my great charms.' She thought chuckling to herself.

Thinking about the task at hand she followed the people into a large room filled with tables and talking people.

Once she stepped her foot over the threshold the room went silent and all eyes were on the newcomer. 'Great' she thought bitterly 'why does the attention always on the new people?' she sighed and shrugged. 'It could be worse.'

With tense shoulders and balled fists, Victoria walked to the back into the kitchen she asked one of the cooks where Madam Giry was. Telling her she was on stage with some of the ballerinas.

Thanking the blond haired and brown eyed man, she quickly walked out of the room down a few halls and to the large auditorium.

Gasping in a sharp breath, she looked at the seats and ceiling with awe.

The golden rails and the red plush seats were almost too much for her. The stage was big and the floors looked like they were polished 24/7, very shiny.

Victoria walked up some stairs and onto the catwalks where men were tying ropes down and securing things so nothing would fall onto the people below.

They left some ropes dangling over the stage. Victoria raised an eyebrow and shrugged the n looked down at the stage to see Madam Giry.

Victoria held the railing and yelled to get Madam Giry's attention. Raising her head the older women looked to the catwalks to see the brown haired 'boy' and gave a small smile.

Nodding to her Victoria was about to walk down the catwalks when something horrible smelling came to Victoria's nose. She started to gag.

What was that horrible smell? Where was it coming from?

Turning around Victoria saw a big bulky man with a black beard hanging low across his red tattered shirt. The man was walking by not even noticing her and bumped into her hard enough to where she fell backwards off the catwalks and was free falling to the stage.

'Oh no' was all she could think as her foot went over the railing.

* * *

**Me: What will happen to Victoria? Dun dun! What does Erik think? Dun dun ! Will I ever get my trix cereal? DUNDUNDUN!**

**Erik: *glares***

**Me: *silent* Dun dun!**

**Erik: ugh!**

**Kyle (my brother): *comes in out of nowhere* BABY NANAS BABY NANAS *disappears***

**Me: *laughs* **

**Erik: da hell?**

**Me: it's a long story **

**Victoria: *groans* why did you make me fall?**

**Me: BECAUSE THAT WAS BAD TO DA ASS!**

**Erik: *snickers***

**Me: I don't do drugs…. I snort frosting! *air punch * I eat glue too!**

**Everyone: *sweat drops* no wonder your weird**

**Me: dear jesus YOU SHOULD SEE MY MOTHER! SHES WORSE THEN I AM!**

**Victoria: we have. In some way we are you since you're the author**

**Me:…Riiiiiiiiight… wonder what else you guys saw….**

**Erik: and yes we saw you kick that puppy, flip off the police when they were driving away, and you drooling and peeing your pants over a car**

**Victoria: its pretty messed up what you do when you see your favorite car**

**Me: Oh hell no! No If I looked at my car in person I would have died! Now If I think about it I start to drool….. yeah I have this weird thing were If I see a car I like I'll do some weird shit**

**Erik: we know**

**Nadir: I think we should move on people**

**Me: right thank you Daroga. Well ****mon petit canards I must go and write the next chapter. Over and out!**


	7. First impressions are important Part 2

***Erik and I glare at each other***

**Victoria: Hello everyone! I'm ganna do the announcement since, as you can see; Erik and Tobi are in 'battle' as they call it.**

**Nadir: *nod* Right… By the way, just out of curiosity, how did this start?**

*******Flash Back***** **

***Me sleeping and Erik flip's the bed and walks out of the room. Me eating when Erik comes into the room and slaps the back of my head. Then Erik lay's on the couch and I push the couch over and blow an air horn at his face.**

**Me: BITCH**

**Erik: BASTERD**

**Me: Cock bag!**

**Erik: Cock sucker!**

**Me: Nah man that you sucking my cock **

**Erik: *gags a little* Bitch please you don't have one. I do!**

**Me: You're just jealous because I have a 12 inch and you don't**

**Erik: Ewe**

**Nadir: *walks in* Did I miss something?**

**Erik/Me: *looks at him* Everything**

***End***

**Nadir: oh yeah *sighs***

**Victoria: *nods and sighs too* those two I swear**

**Nadir: yes well the show must go on! Please enjoy ladies and gentlemen! Tobi does not own any of the POTO Characters but her own.**

* * *

**First Impressions are Important part 2**

**ERIK'S POV**

That boy was as strange as they come, possibly even more strange the first time I saw him.

I saw one of the workers bring the child inside the opera halls. The boy had short light brown hair that stuck up in all different places. His skin was a golden tan color compared to most. His face was slim almost feminine like. His bangs stuck to his forehead, his lips were slightly parted to let air go into and out his body.

The man carrying the boy had the boy's head on his shoulder while one of his hands were behind the boys knees and the other behind his back. Another man came in behind him carrying a small rectangular case, a small bag with two straps on one side and a black duffle bag.

Looking at that boy made my stomach turn with unease. The boy was trouble, I could feel it.

When the boy had awakened I had 'informed' Antoinette that he was awake. I sat behind a wall watching the boy and said older woman. I wanted to see what this boy was like.

The boy had been confused at first, and then he had started to scream and shake repeating some phrase under his breath. I raised an eyebrow humorously. This boy just might be insane.

After recovering he had told Antoinette that he was from the future. I scoffed in disbelief at this piece of information. I think the boy was psychotic instead of insane.

When the boy had convinced Antoinette the boy was lead up to the 3rd floor, the 'Haunted' floor is what the ballet rats and the rest of those who worked in the opera house called it would usually call it.

It always make me chuckle when one of those brainless girls would walk up the stairs, shaking like a leaf.

They call it the haunted floor mostly because I like to roam more up here then I do on the catwalks. I knew Antoinette would give the boy the only room that was in better condition then the other four that were on the floor, much to my displeasure.

I bit back a growl of disapproval for the boy. I staked back to the catacombs and made my way to the full length mirror that stood in the room covered in red Persian walls that the boy would be staying in.

The room was more elegant than the other four rooms. The walls were red Persian velvet like material covered the walls and high ceiling. The bed was fairly large covered in red sheets that were decorated in gold; it was positioned against the wall far from the mirror but looking at the side of it.

I was always pleased when I had this floor to myself taking this room and sleeping in it when I did not feel like walking 5 cellars down to my dark home. Once the boy stepped foot in the room his eyes almost popped out of his skull. I smirked 'if he is going to react like this to a room wait till he meets the opera ghost,' I thought smugly.

What I knottiest was when the boy and Antoinette were talking he straighten his back and rolled his shoulders back making himself taller.

Why had the boy done that? Did he want to seem superior to her? Just thinking about that made a growl came up from the depths of my throat and my fists clench at my sides.

I watched the boy look towards the mirror and give a grin to it. What was that for? Did he know something? By the smug grin on his face he did. My eyes narrowed onto the boy. He would be someone I would be keeping a close eye on, along with Buquet of course.

When Antoinette had left the boy, Victor is what he said his name was, walked to the bed and mumbled something about the bed while jumping onto said bed.

I frowned, my eyebrows kinking together in annoyance. This boy was going to be more than trouble. He was going to be a big pain in my ass. I could tell.

"This bed is soft as hell." I heard him say on the other side of the full length mirror. This boy seemed so naïve, almost as naïve as Christine. That was pretty sad. But I loved everything about my angel of music.

I don't know why but when the boy started taking his clothes off, I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. But thank god he left his shirt and his pants on. Why would I blush at another man getting undressed?

When he turned his back to the mirror his shirt raised and little to show a small glimpsed of some bandages around his torso.

I scuffed; he was going to be in the hospital soon if he got himself hurt like that a lot.

The boy then got back onto the bed and fell asleep. No longer needing to be here I turned around, my cape 'swooshing' behind me **(A/N: Me: I love it when he does that *rewinds it 20 times* still not enough of the cape action! Erik: *puts head in hands and sighs* women….) **

I made my way through the catacombs, down lower into the pits of hell that was called my home. I did not feel like taking the gala across the lake so I took another passage way that led to my bedroom.

Upon entering the room I unbuttoned my clock with one hand and throw it onto the bed covered in red silk crimson sheets. I walked to my piano and sat on its bench, thinking.

This boy makes the hair on the back of my neck stand for some odd reason. It feels like he'll play an important role in something. I snorted at the thought. 'Yeah right all I'm worried about is my precious Christine and not some idiot boy that was found outside the opera house.' I thought bitterly.

Slowly I put my fingers on the ivory keys and pushed down. Once playing I could not stop. The music flowed through me like water in a river. It was a beautiful heavenly sound. Something a demon like me should never get.

As the time pasted the music started to fade away slowly. When the unearthly music stopped I checked my pocket watch to see an hour and a half had passed.

I sighed and put the silver watch back into my pocket. Music was always a good thing to do to pass the time.

I then walked into my room, where I had thrown my cloak, and picked it up putting it back on and walking through the darken tunnels back up to the opera house through one of my many secret passage ways.

Once coming up to the surface I made my ways through the catwalks and looked down at the lower catwalks and the stage. Upon looking down I saw that damnable child walking through the halls having girls giggle at his good looks. Once walking farther a grin spread to his face. Damn child.

My grip tightened on the ropes wanting to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze the life out of him slowly. And I thought that pretty boy was going to change something. All he's going to change is the number of people I've killed!

Once he had gone into the dining room I lost sight of him and walked on the upper catwalks. I realized a few minutes later Victor was on the lower catwalks waving to Antoinette. The older women looked up at the boy and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Buquet coming towards the boy. The older male, without a care, shoved the boy in the arm and walked by. I looked to Victor to see him lose his balance and his arms flying everywhere trying to find something to grab on to.

I raised an eye brow waiting to see what happens. 'Wonder what's going to happen to him?' I thought as I saw him tip over the railing backwards. I felt my hands grip the rope in shock a little. Was he really going to fall? All I heard was a scream come up from the boy's throat before he vanished from my sight.

I quickly jumped to one of the dangling ropes and looked down just in time to see one of the dumbest things in history to ever happen in this opera house.

When Victor fell he grabbed onto a dangling rope, quickly, and swung across the stage, his legs behind him with his arms out in front of him.

I smirked slightly to myself. 'This boy is amusing' I thought with mild amusement.

He then let go of the rope screaming for his life, telling people to move out of the way. Only then did I want to let go of the rope and laugh like I never had before.

While the boy screamed for people to move, only one didn't hear him over her shrieking voice causing him to crash into her.

I chucked lightly, watching the boy fumble with his words as he tried hard not to laugh at the furious women that was yelling at him. But udderly failed and held his abdomen laughing hard.

"You little toad!" Carlotta screeched at Victor with her hands at her sides in fists. "You ruined my performance!" I rolled my eyes, 'it was already ruined when you opened that thing you call a mouth' I thought with bitterness.

The light brunette stopped laughing and stared at the red head with a serious expression and his eye twitching with annoyance "A toad? Perhaps it is you who is the toad." Carlotta looked at him in shock for a moment then went in front of the stage acting like the words did not faze her.

He then pushed himself up and with the help of Christine and Meg. Nodding his head to Meg looking at her funny, then to my Christine the boy gawked at her then looked back at Meg paling and nodding to both. The boy then walked to the other side of the stage followed by said girls. I felt my hands grip the rope in anger again wanting to hurt the boy.

My hands gripped the rope tightly. He better stay away from Christine if he knew what was good for him.

I then jumped down and grabbed my cloak, whirling it around, and walking back to the catacombs, to watch silently. I needed to keep my eyes on this new boy that has come into my opera house.

* * *

**Me: well that was… well I have no idea how to say it**

**Nadir: interesting?**

**Christine: exciting?**

**Victoria: dangerous?**

**Erik: dumb beyond belief?**

**Me: Erik do you want me to make you change into a girl?**

**Erik: do you want me to Punjab you? **

**Me: touché my friend. And I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I've had the worst writers block ever….**

**Erik: you always take forever to update**

**Me: shut up I know! But intermission will be next chapter (which I am doing right now since I'm slacking on my job!) and then we'll get on with the story**

**Victoria: damn every time! you know you're very horrible?**

**Me: yes I know my mother tells me it every day. But from now on I will try my very best to update once a week… well that is if my dumb school work isn't in the way I make no promises till I can get this story straight**

**Nadir: yes work can be troublesome**

**Me: ha yeah it can well I'll see you all at the Inner mission! Reviews are welcomed! Over and Out!**


	8. Inner Mission! 1

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the first "It could be worse" Inner mission! *pushes button on remote; Sound effects: audience claps* thank you thank you now tonight we have a wonderful show for you. We'll having people singing, performing, and even a masked freak play music for us**

**Erik: I will strangle you damn it!**

**Me: bring it sister *pushes button***

**Sound effect audience: ohhhh**

**Erik: *steam coming out of his ears* women I am not a women nor am I your 'sister' as you say it**

**Victoria: I'm a part of you and I feel like I'm half retarded because you created me**

**Me: ouch that hurt *puts hand on chest and dramatically starts to cry***

**Erik and Victoria: *rolls eyes* drama queen**

**Me: *huffs* whatever….. jerks. *looks at the crowed* ok well I should get some things out of the way before we start this. I promise to try to update more and hope to re-read it like 20 times so nobody gets confused…. Like some people…. Anyway that and if I'm going to write more I'm going to write several chapters before I put it up on here.**

**Erik: yeah you should do that**

**Me: shut it ass muncher**

**Erik: ass muncher? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?**

**Victoria: *giggles***

**Nadir: *chuckles***

**Me: *crosses arms over chest and looks away* shut up alright? I was trying to think of something on the spot**

**Kyle: *walks in looking around* who are these guys?**

**Me: oh hey bro. these are some…. *looks at the group of people* of my friends…. If you can call them that**

**Kyle: cool (not really caring if you can tell) have you seen Bertha?**

**Me: *sighs* no I haven't seen Bertha. Try looking at home maybe**

**Kyle: I have and I can't find it**

**Me: ask mom**

**Kyle: *nods* ok bye**

**Me: *waves* bye**

**Erik: *looks confused* who was that? And who is Bertha?**

**Me: that was my brother and Bertha is his Galaxy S 3….. lucky bastard **

**Victoria: why did he name it Bertha? It sounds like a pregnant chick's name**

**Me: *nods* I know that's what we said**

**Nadir: can we get on to the reviews?**

**Me: oh yes thank you Nidar *pulls out paper from vest* ok now lest see here…. Ah ok lest go with **_**Newbornphanatic**_**: Thank you very much for reading the story. I know it's confusing about why Vic is a boy but we'll get to it. Sorry. He He. No it wouldn't have been bad if Erik wrote the story he just would have ruined the story. Yeah I know Erik and I already had this argument (and when I forced him to watch a minute of one of the videos he was screaming like a girl/ Erik: NO I WAS NOT!) and thanks we all like getting a pat on the back once in a while. An yeah I was at first (still am) but just can't hold it in that I want to beat the living hell out of him some times**

**Erik: speak for yourself**

**Me: see?**

_**Thorniko**_**: Thank you very much. Well after that lovely fall she had I think they're surprised a bit about her. Don't worry they'll meet very soon. Sorry I've been delaying it.**

**Erik: How would I make a fool out of myself!? I'm perfect I tell you! PERFECT!**

**Me: ok Psycho. I know the cliffhangers suck ok now back to the others *shifts papers around***

_**Crazyperson2671**_**: yeah I try hard on my skits. Just so people will have a laugh and sometimes it's important to look at the notes in them. **

**Erik: I'M NOT SCARED OF A GIRL!**

**Me: I'm about to kick your masked butt again if you don't quit acting like a little girl. I pity you too Crazy. We both have men that aren't as fun as us *grins* ok and now we have one more…. *eyebrow twitches a bit* and this one needs some attention.**

_**Judybear236**_**: Vic loved Phantom of the Opera (if you didn't read right) she somehow ended up there. I'm pretty sure I said something about Erik liking to go up to the third floor and nobody wanting to go up there. It was the only good room that wasn't used. An in this everyone has a room not a damn cot.**

**Victoria: *vain pops up in forehead* I'M NOT, TWARP! SHE SAID IT WAS LIKE THAT BECAUSE THE ROOM WAS BIG!**

**Me: *sighs and rubs temples* ok did you even read it at all? Did you skip important lines? Because over half of your questions are in the story. She's a boy because she didn't want to ruin the story and wants to get back home. She plays the violin so she doesn't need to be a stage hand. Thanks for the complement but I will try to make it easier for people to read since probably some people have problems reading it.**

**Erik: *shakes head and sighs* you do make it hard at times for some to understand what you're trying to say**

**Me: what do you want me to do? Speak in a different language and juggle while I'm doing it?**

**Erik: *snorts* what wonderful manners you have**

**Me: up yours, dick**

**Erik: ass**

**Me: cock block**

**Erik: twarp!**

**Me: freak!**

**Erik: Crazy!**

**Me: Psycho!**

**Nadir: ENOUGH!**

**Me and Erik: *mumbles and looks away***

**Nadir and Victoria: *looks at each other and sighs***

**Nadir: you two act like 5 year-olds only with more colorful vocabulary words**

**Me: *looks to audience* was the last chapter really that bad? *starts tearing up* I'm really sorry! **

**Erik: cry baby**

**Me: quit trying to molest kids!**

**Erik: I'll kill you**

**Me: oh what are you going to do grab that guy who can stop me? What was his name? Michel McDoesn't exist?**

**Victoria: *sweat drops* really?**

**Me: *nods* yeaahhh**

**James: yo**

**Victoria: missed you bro**

**James: *nods* oh how I have missed you too *sarcasm***

**Me: we need more James and Christine maybe some of the fop too in the skits.**

**James: you do but maybe next chapter it's nice not having to come out here and talk a lot like you people**

**Christine: it is nice not to be here and having to listen to you guys argue like girls**

**Me, Erik, and Victoria: *huffs and crosses arms***

**Christine: *giggles***

**Niadir: *grins***

**Me: well guys this is the end of the inner mission! *sound effect audience: yay!* I'll see you all next chapter! Tell me what you guys liked about each chapter. It's nice to hear what you guys think. What I should improve and your ideas. Well till next time, Over and Out**


	9. The Aftermath

**Victoria: hello everyone I'm going to be doing the intro… again *sweat drops* Tobi and Nadir are having a bit of trouble at the moment**

**Me: it's not my fault! Most of the times I was half a sleep!**

**Nadir: still! It's important!**

**Me: well I can't think straight with everyone on my ass for damned littlest things! And, for that matter, trying to make this story better!**

**Nadir: *huffs***

**Me: *stomps out of room***

**Victoria: well….. yeah and now to the story. Tobi does not own POTO or its characters. Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber does. Enjoy. *mumbles under breath* She acts like a damn Erik Jr.**

_**The Aftermath **_

**Victoria's POV**

The air was rushing past me and I couldn't do anything.

Was this how it felt to be helpless?

Was I finally going to die?

Was I finally going to be reunited with my deceased parents?

Clutching my hands into fists I looked everywhere and just in time to see a rope hanging from the rafters.

I smirked a little.

I'm not going to die today.

Grabbing the rope, as I passed by it, I gripped it tightly with both hands and fell towards the stage knowing I hopefully wouldn't hurt myself to bad.

There was a strange feeling welling up in my chest. It brought a smile to my face as I came towards the stage at a breakneck pace.

The wind made it hard for me to breath, as I was flying across the stage. With the little air I had left in my lungs I screamed for everyone to move. It worked… kind of. Since they were still in practice Carlotta was singing quite loudly, too loud to hear my scream to move. So naturally I slipped and released the rope and yelled flailing my arms and legs "MOVE!"

Only then did she hear me. Damn woman always having to be self-centered.

I then flew right into the woman knocking her down and once colliding with the floor I rolled away from her laughing. Laughing!

That had felt great! But all things good must come to an end. When Carlotta stood up and composed herself she glared at me. Man if looks could kill!

"You little Toad! You ruined my performance!" She said screeching at me hatefully. Her fist clenched at her sides.

I immediately stopped laughing and glared up at the red head. Did she really just call me a toad?

Before I could even comprehend what I was saying, a growl came out of my throat and gave her an icy glare that made everyone in sight freeze with fear. "A toad? Perhaps it is you who is the toad." Feeling someone grab my arms to help me up, I got up and composed myself once more not bothering to look at Carlotta anymore.

I looked over to my right to see I girl with straight blond hair coming down to her waist, a pale complexion and a white ballet dress with a blue ribbon on her waist. My eyebrows kinked together in wonder. She seemed familiar. I nodded to her and looked to my right and stopped short, feeling my eyes widen.

Dear Jesus. Was this Christine and Meg? It must be. Christine had the long curly dark brown locks and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin seemed almost like ivory, too beautiful to describe. I couldn't help but blush at how pretty she was.

Not really wanting to make any more of a scene I nodded to the two girls and walked to one of the stage wings walking fast to quickly get off the stage. After turning a few corners and going up some stairs I found the chapel they kept in the opera house.

Sighing in relief I walked down the steps and leaned against the wall in frustration. Was all of this information finally getting to me?

I groaned in remorse. It always did. How the hell was I going to get back home? Was I going to be stuck here forever? Never to see James or Walter again? Thinking about that made my chest squeeze in pain.

If that was it I was never going to see little Lizzy grow up and become a women. I was not going to see my best friend become the father he always wanted to be.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard hush whispers coming from the stairs of the chapel. I frowned to myself. Was someone following me down here? Getting up I went to the door and looked to see Meg and Christine, there staring at me with shock.

Trying my best not to be frightening I smiled at them showing them my trademark grin I put my hand at the back of my neck. "Hello ladies, may I help you?"

Christine was the first to recover and look at me smiling, "we were wondering if you were OK? You fell pretty far-"

"And on Carlotta for that matter!" Meg said interrupting Christine giggling.

I couldn't help but chuckle too. It was too funny that I had landed on her. After a minute we were all laughing at the stunt. Once we settled down I stepped out of the way and sat down on the floor.

Slowly but surely, the other two girls sat down next to me. I smiled and scratched my nose in embarrassment. "I'm sorry we have not had a proper introduction. My name's Victor Rogers, but usually the people that know me call me Vic." I said nodding my head to the girls.

Christine and Meg looked at each other with a questioning look then back at me with a grin. Meg was the first to speak up, "say Vic since you're new would you like to come into town with us. Your… attire is not like ours." She said eye my clothes funny.

I chuckled and looked at both of them in the eye, grinning. "You know there is a reason I have funny clothes. I'm from the future." I said, then I laughed holding my abdomen. "Dear Jesus that sounds like from a back to the future thing!"

When I looked up at the two younger girls, I stopped laughing at my own dumb joke and straightened up.

I shook my head and waved off their confused expressions. "It's a movie from the future… er well in some cases, my world."

Christine and Meg looked at each other before scooting closer to me. "What's a movie?" Christine asked naïvely.

I sighed and shook my head scolding myself. Of course they wouldn't know what a damn bloody movie was. They're from Phantom of the Opera! What would you expect?! You damn idiot. "It's like moving pictures with sound. But they're not pictures they're recorded with a camera."

They nodded in understanding, but I knew they didn't. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I looked at Meg again, "so what were you saying about my clothes?"

Meg snapped out of her haze and looked at me, "I know you're a boy and all, but for the 10 minutes we've known you, and what happened with Carlotta which by the way was priceless, we consider you a friend and help you get some cloths that won't make you stick out like a freak." She said to me smiling.

At the word 'freak' I kind of flinched. I hated that word with every fiber in my body. Not to mention it brought up some horrible memories. But I couldn't help but smile back at the nice gesture.

Smiling happily at them I nodded and agreed. For about 15 more minutes we talked about things to do and not to do in the opera populair.

When I looked at my watch I did a double take. It was 8 o'clock already? I told Meg and Christine they needed to get to bed. I agreed to walk them to their room.

We walked down the hall silently, just enjoying each other's company. Once at their room I bade them good-night before turning around and heading up two flights of stairs to the third floor.

Once in the room I pulled my shoes off and stripped down to just my white shirt and found a pair of slick basketball shorts to wear. I crawled under the covers and falling asleep after a few minutes in the dark.

You know today wasn't a bad day at all.

**I'm sorry but please allow me to shot myself for being too stupid to update like I said I would. I feel like crap because it's been almost a month… A- BLOODY-GAIN!**

**Erik: yeah it has. Why do you always wait a month?**

**Me: *sigh* I have no on earthly idea I mean I keep trying to write it and then I either get distracted or I have school and work to do.**

**Victoria: damn **

**Me: tell me about it. Anyway I had been looking through my story and I figured I wanted to change some things. So I basically rewritten some of the chapters that or changed some stuff up. So I looked back at them and redid them.**

**Nadir: I told you it would be better**

**Me: *rolls eyes* yes Nidar you did. Well next chapter will be a flashback. Over and out.**


End file.
